


Late Nights

by acciosnapes



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Severus Snape - Fandom, Wizarding World - Fandom
Genre: Alan Rickman - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Domination, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Incest, Kinks, Kinky, Lemon, Love, Making Love, Making Out, Missionary, Neck Kissing, Oral, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Professor Kink, Reader Insert, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual, Sexy, Smut, Spanking, Submissive, Tumblr request, daddy - Freeform, plus size, pussy, request, role play, school girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-26 03:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciosnapes/pseuds/acciosnapes
Summary: TUMBLR REQUEST: Would you put snape daughter incest on your archive like your negan ones?Honestly anything would be good with daddy snape lol up to you my dearWARNING: I don’t condone incest or underage sex. I’m just writing a request I got on my tumblr, @. Acciosnapes





	Late Nights

One. 

Two. 

Three. 

You patiently counted the ticks of the clock which rested against your bedside, humming out in discomfort. Still, you couldn’t get to sleep. So, you did the next best thing. 

Swinging your legs off the bed of your dormitory room, you wrapped a blanket around your shoulders and slid into a pair of slippers, sneaking out of the room and leaving everyone quietly. 

Beneath the door, light poked through, and you knew he was still awake. You let yourself in, seeing him hunched over a desk. 

“Daddy?” 

The raven haired man looked up, lips parting. “Yes, darling?” 

“Daddy I couldn’t sleep.” You whispered, climbing into his lap with a yawn. 

“Almost your seventh year at Hogwarts, and you still come to my room to sleep?” He teased, gently kissing your cheek.

“Well you’re the only one who’s ever helped me.” You cooed, smiling as you lazily took a strand of his hair between your fingers, twirling it around gently. 

To anyone who didn’t know you two were father and daughter, they would probably assume you two were together, and you always liked to be close to him. Wether it be sitting on his lap lap, kissing his cheek, or even holding his hand or playing with his hair. Whatever it may be, you loved showing your father the kindness he deserved. 

“You flatter me.” He spoke, his voice monotone, but you knew he was being honest. 

“And you flatter me, daddy.” You murmured softly, resting your head in the crook of his neck. “I love you.” 

“And I love you, very much. Now go and rest, darling. You have my class first thing in the morning.” 

You kissed the edge of his mouth gently, running your hand down his back before walking to the comfortable, large four postered bed. Eventually you eased yourself into a restless sleep, your dreams full of the man who was your own father. 

“Daddy.” You moaned tirelessly, stirring as you slept unrestfully. “Daddy please...” 

Severus’ ears poked up beside you as he read, feeling your ass grinding against his thigh. He kept silent, watching you through the brim of his glasses, waiting for your next movement or sound. 

“Go faster daddy. I-I wanna cum.” You whined . 

Snape nearly fell off of the bed, his air hitching in the back of his through. 

“Baby.” He whispered, gently shaking you. 

Still, you didn’t wake. 

So he did what he thought was right, because after all, he always knew what was best. Sliding his hand beneath your nightgown, he found the hem of your panties, his pants tightening when he felt the lace material of your thong. “Shit.” He groaned beneath his breath. You would be the death of him, Severus knew it was set in stone. 

His thumb brushed against your clit, which throbbed needingly behind the flimsy material. You were soaked through, your sin prominent against it. You moaned lewdly, grinding your hips with a huff of air, still fast asleep. 

Severus slowly climbed beneath the covers, raising your legs and gently pulling the panties off. The moment his mouth met your hot pussy you sat upright, yelping quietly. 

“Daddy!” You cried out, your hands immediately going to his hair. It was wrong. Of course it was. It had always been wrong. But his head between your thighs was a dream come true. “Oh, daddy.”

“Hush, little girl. Let daddy take care of you.” He murmured lowly, his tongue slowly circling your clit. 

You gasped out at the sensation, wondering how he did it so well. Even your own hand couldn’t produce the waves of emotion which stirred your body. 

Severus slowly slid his tongue into your entrance, beginning to fuck you with his own mouth. His pants were becoming even tighter with every whimper which escaped you, your fingers tangled in his hair as you tugged it needingly. 

“Daddy!” You cried out, back arching as he swapped his tongue for two of his thick fingers. Those alone stretched your tight entrance, a whimper shaking your core. 

“Is this alright, love?” He murmured, kissing along your thighs lightly. 

“It’s more than alright.” 

A dark chuckle left him, his eyes darting up to you. Those black orbs you had become so familiar with soon softened beneath your gaze, his hand slowly reaching up to cup your face. “Get on your hands and knees or me.” 

You didn’t dare go against his word, turning and doing as he said, so he know sat behind you. You felt his bulge pressing against your ass, moaning lewdly. 

“Fuck me.” You murmured, begging him for some form of release. You were already so wet for him. 

Snape sneered, his hand coming into contact with your soft ass. “Language, darling girl. Or else I’ll have to skank you again.” He warned, and you heard his belt and pant buckles becoming undone. 

You felt the tip of his cock pressing against your opening, your fists clenching the bed sheets. Already, he felt thick, and the momentary fear that he might not fit inside of you rained down in troves. 

“Daddy.” You whispered as he slowly pushed in, that being the only word in your mind at the moment. 

Severus grunted softy, beginning to move his hips slowly and gently for you. “So. Tight.” He hissed through gritted teeth. 

“All for you, daddy. Only you.” You reminded him, burying your face in the pillow with a whimper. 

“Mmm, that’s it.” He guided you with his hands as you began to bounce you ass up against his cock, grunting as his head became thrown back. 

“I want to see you.” 

He was quick to do as you wished, gingerly turning you so his back was to the bed post and you were sitting in his lap, his skilled hands still guiding you slowly. 

You looked up at him, leaning forward and pressing your forehead against his cheek. Severus let his hands wrap around you tightly, pulling your chest closer to his own. You cried out as his cock hit a deep spot within you, your hands finding his hair once more. 

“Such a tight pussy.” He praised again and again. 

“I love you, daddy.” You moaned, nuzzling you face into his neck with a soft breath of relief as you felt your core tightening. 

You began to bounce harder and harder against him, his hands diffing into you as he pushed you down onto the bed. Severus grabbed your ankles and lifted your legs so they were resting against his shoulders, now slamming against you. Skin slapping against skin and your sinful moans were all that filled the air. 

With a cry of pleasure coming from you, he came inside of you, watching as your own orgasm rippled through you. 

“I love you too.” Severus grunted, slowly riding out your highs. 

Your thighs shook with the overstimulation his was giving you, and as he slowly pulled away from your cunt you let out a soft whimper. Without him inside of you, you felt so empty. 

Slowly you rolled into his chest, breathing in his familiar scent as your arms wrapped around his neck. 

“That was a pretty good night cap if you ask me.” 

“Always come to me if you can’t sleep, my darling. I’ll help you no matter what.” 

You giggled softly at his quip, pressing your lips to his gently and deeply. He kissed you back, humming in content as he held you closely and tightly to him. As close and tight as he possibly could. 

Because Severus Snape had lost a lot in life, and he had made many mistakes. But you were the one thing he was never going to lose. The one thing he did right.


End file.
